Rings of eBay
by nanarianari
Summary: The rings of love trend was spreading throughout his school. Feeling the pressure, Wataru decides to purchase unique rings from eBay. However, with rings as cheap as a dollar, it came with a warranty Wataru couldn’t refuse.


A/N: I had this story locked up in my usb storage and before I started to continue other OTRFK fics, I'm going to post this up XD.

Disclaimer: Do not own any OTRFK characters of course. Lol Oh and I don't own Ebay lol…I don't know I'm just saying just to keep it safe. I'm a nerd like that lol.

**Rings of Ebay**

The rings of love trend was spreading at school. Feeling the pressure, Wataru decides to purchase unique rings from Ebay. However, with rings as cheap as a dollar, it came with a warrantee he couldn't refuse.

* * *

Sprawled amongst the ligneous polished floor were empty beer cans noisily clattering as another one was added to the mix. Words were undeniably fluttering around him, but to capture the meaning behind his incoherent sentences had proven difficult.

"It looks cheap but the rings are really expensive." As if he was sobering up, Kawamura snatched one of the simple designed rings from the other's grasp.

"You think…"

"Of course. The golden band in the center must be at least 100 kart gold."

"100 kart?" Was there such thing? Wataru Fujii wasn't an expert on jewelry, nor did he have a desire to know. He simply stared distantly at the design. There were various rings to choose from but for some reason, this particular piece of metal caught his attention.

"So who are you going to give it to? Yuichi Kazuki?"

Wataru shook out of his reverie as he stared at him incredulously. "W-Wha…Why would you say his name all of a sudden? We're not even friends and like you said many times before, he's a jerk."

With his slump posture and the dejected way he leaned his arm lazily upon his propped knee showed a sign of utter unwillingness. He sat on the floor staring vacantly at the barely empty can his stubby fingers slightly swished back and forth

"Are you guys fighting?" Kawamura pressed on, attempting to disperse the heavy atmosphere.

"I don't know…"

"Is he talking to you?"

"I think…"

"When was the last time you talked to him?"

"A day or so."

As much as he refused to get into a homo conversation, Kawamura gritted his teeth as he tried to form the words he was restraining to say. "Are you guys not having sex anymore?"

"Wh-Wha-!" Wataru practically spilled his drink while hastily cleaning up after himself. "Why the hell did you have to say that?" Surely, a blush was already burning at his cheeks.

"OH MY GOD MENTAL PICTURE!! Get out of my head, get out of my head!"

"Shut up!" With the blush unable to wipe off his face, Wataru stood up abruptly and headed toward the computer to hide such shameful features.

"You made me say it Wataru and now you just ruined my virgin mind. Mai come back to me and purify such filth."

The beers were finally kicking in as the waves of self pity escaped the other's lips. All the while, Wataru stared back at his reflection upon the monitor until he turned it on and took a seat. There was nothing to talk about at that point.

"What are you doing?" The drunk quickly inquired between mournful 'Mai' pleas.

He wanted to ignore the whole sex ordeal until the day that he died. Just thinking about him caused his temperature to exponentially rise. So to calm some of the nerves that were boiling under pressure, Wataru entered a chatroom to speak to a familiar individual.

A hand suddenly waved in front of him as Kawamura leaned in to get a better look at the screen. "Did you hear me? What are you doing?"

"Just a chatroom and if you don't mind, can you not read it?"

Catching the unwanted vibe, Kawamura stepped back and took a seat on his bed. It wasn't as if he was nosey, it was a matter of curiosity. He grumbled some, attempting to catch a glimpse of the words that suddenly popped up from the window.

Assuming he was farsighted, he simply gave up with a sigh. It was quiet for a long while. The tapping of the computer keys filtered the room until it suddenly halted out of nowhere.

"Hey…can I ask you something?"

Kawamura perched up with interest as if he was able to finally be filled in with some 'dirt'. "What is it?"

He had that questionable look on his face when he turned to face him. It was a mixture of, 'should I even say it' too 'I need to let someone know'. Wataru's question was seeping through his eyes to the point that Kawamura deemed it a serious ordeal.

"Well I…I don't know it seems stupid to ask but do you sign a warrantee when you buy from eBay?"

Was he serious? After all the staring and the seemingly suffocating atmosphere, Kawamura just took a bullet right between the eyes. He laughed, gulping down his last can before throwing it at the pile.

Almost feeling a bit hurt, Wataru turned back towards the computer, his fingers hovering and jotting down misguided sentences. "It's not like I ever bought from Ebay before."

"What are you saying? You mean you were serious when you asked that and you actually signed a contract when purchasing those rings?"

Wataru nodded. "Yeah, I thought it was the whole process thing. You know, pay for it, sign it and get the whole package in a week or so. Right?"

"It is the whole process, but you don't have to sign anything. What was on the contract?"

The attempt to find the answer went in vain, but reading a 5 page contract about two rings seemed useless. What's the worse thing that could happen?

"Well never mind. I don't think it's something serious, so when is that festival?"

The sudden change of subject was pretty weird, but seeing that he wasn't sober enough to critically think about it, he went with the flow. Kawamura bit his bottom lip while looking up at the ceiling as if the answer was above him.

Although, it seemed to work as he fell back to lie on his bed. "You mean the whole ring thing right? Finding that special person to the dance and giving them a ring. Hey, you know that you can't simply go with Kazuki to the dance? Right?"

"Can you stop talking about him already?"

"Oh forgot that you weren't having sex…Damn it, mental picture again." Kawamura smothered his face with a pillow to ward of such images. As if he didn't learn the first time, he squirmed on the bed with stifled curses escaping him.

It annoyed Wataru to no end and the last string of patience was wearing him down on him. "I'm leaving…"

Like a spring board, Kawamura bolted upright with an apologetic pout. "Where are you going, You know I was kidding."

As he stood up, Wataru sighed. "I'm going to meet someone and go home."

With that same apologetic pout, Kawamura attempted to convince the other to stay. "I'm sorry. Come on Wataru I was just kidding, it's 12 in the morning, who are you going to meet in the middle of the night?"

"Someone." He gathered his things, snatched his two rings to place in his pocket and before Kawamura could question him, Wataru already shut the door behind him.

* * *

It was the weekend. The definition of such would be a night lounging in front of the tv, while eyes pried mindlessly upon juvenile plots that repeated itself with the aid of diverse characters. Of course, Kawamura was to preoccupied with the whole ring ordeal to even start his weekend. It was all about the rings that pondered his thoughts.

Well not particularly Wataru's Ebay ring situation, but his own dilemmas. Kawamura hugged his pillow passionately, his face smothered in its creases as if it was the supple nape of Mai's neck. Surely he'd become obsessed because he started to tear as he kissed the top of the pillow. "Why Mai…Why must you fall for a homo like…"

Bam!!!

His door flew open with such force that it caused the love sick puppy to bolt out of his bed and raise his hands in the air. "KAZUKI… I'm sorry I won't call you that again!"

At first he was searching for something as he completely ignored the idiot in front of him. "Call me what?"

"N-Nothing…" He lowered his arms by a fraction, following the other's gaze as they frantically covered the perimeter of his room. "Are you looking for Wataru?"

"What other reason would I have for being here?" Those indignant grey hues pierced right through him, and for a minute, Kawamura couldn't form a simple rebuttal. What could he retort with? There was nothing. "I hope he hasn't been drinking?"

His gaze averted toward the empty beer cans at his feet, his brows furrowing in disgust. "Where is he?"

What question is he supposed to answer first? Instead of hastily replying, Kawamura unintentionally peered at the computer Wataru was on not to long ago. "He went somewhere… I think home." Wataru was his best friend, he couldn't just rat him out just like that. So he kept his composure up until Kazuki kicked across the sea of cans and booted up his computer. "Hey what do you think you're doing? That's my property, that's my comp-"

An icy glare peered over his shoulder, a rather bewildered smirk crossing his lips. "Oh sorry, I think you mistaken me for someone who cared."

It wasn't as if he could stop him. Instead, Kawamura hovered beside him, watching as the computer started up, his web browser appeared and kazuki typing some kind of gibberish. He didn't know what he was doing but there was one site that looked all to familiar. It was the chat room that Wataru was on and the same small window came up with all of his recent conversations.

"Hey! That's private stuff your reading. I don't think Wataru wants you to-"

"Who is he meeting?" The words seeped through his gritting teeth like venom. While he was scrolling down the page, he restrained himself from breaking the mouse. "I'm not going to ask you again, who did he meet?"

They were going out for about 2 months now and Kazuki was already worked up to the point of no return. The anger that radiated off of him caused Kawamura to take a step back, tight-lipped as he shrugged. Luckily, Kazuki turned away from his reluctance and went on to read the last few messages. It was approximately 12:30 A.M., it gave Wataru ample time to talk to whoever he needed to talk to and get his ass back home.

The clock was ticking away and it was buying Wataru more time to kill, but it was to late. Kazuki had the location and as he stormed out of his room, Kawamura only hoped that the two didn't bump into each other.

* * *

"So where is it?" The only regret that he had right now was the inability to have the state of mind to write the address down. He was so embarrassed about the whole 'sex' talk that it hadn't crossed his mind. Of course, he blamed Kawamura for his lack of consideration toward his own feelings. It was two months since he met Takako, two months since he had that first kiss from the man that adored him, and two whole months since their lips entwined and their bodies warmly mended.

_So what could be the problem? _What was bothering him was the distance between them. Wataru couldn't understand why one week of bliss could result in a termination of a relationship. Of course he was taking it out of context. It wasn't that bad since they didn't officially broke up nor was there a time that they discussed such things. The whole situation of ignoring each other and focusing on nothing but mid terms, were playing tricks on his mind. Studying together was the only time they could be with each other and surely enough, he fully understood, but he couldn't comprehend why Kazuki was sneaking around behind his back and telling him lies.

"He wouldn't be a person to cheat, would he?" Ridiculously, Wataru dared to mutter such nonsense. His feet was rooted to the ground, his head hung low while tears gathered in his eyes. Ever since they started 'dating' he grew such a sensitive heart that anything negative regarding Kazuki felt like a bullet that pierced his soul.

"D-Damn it, this is stupid. Why am I crying?" Frustrated with the whole ordeal, he raised an arm over his eyes. The rings laid silently in his pocket and to his disappointment, its owners were in a depth of darkness.

He wanted something warm, he wanted arms to wrap firmly around him, to protect him, but he stood there alone. Silent was the night that encircled him, and that continued to taunt the loneliness that burdened his heart. However, his arms slowly returned to his side, his gaze directed straight ahead as something behind him caught his attention. He wasn't hearing things because the shuffling of feet continued to close in on him. Before he could react, the arms he desired and the warmth he sought out compressed him amongst his firm chest.

"K-Kazuki?" Trembling fingers curled around the other's wrist and as he attempted to avert his gaze toward the ground, long slender fingers covered his tearful eyes. Wataru was forced to tilt his head back by a fraction as his warm breath pressed amongst his ear.

"The lonely ring finger." His voice was as smooth as silk, his tone deep and seductive, but it was missing the sensitivity that lingered with every word he spoke. It lacked the empathetic clarity that caused his heart to quiver and it surely wasn't a 'username' _he _would know.

Wataru pried the hands away from his eyes and pushed away from him. As quickly as possible, he turned on his heels, facing the unfamiliar figure while he continued to step away from him. "Y-You're the one on the internet? Right?"

Fingers streamed through dark locks of hair as the man took a step forward into the light. The more Wataru stared at him, the more he realized how much this man resembled Kazuki in every little way. The way he presented himself and the way his conspicuous good looks caught his eyes, were all traits Kazuki harbored. However, he lacked the mischievous look in his eyes that the man evidently presented.

"My name's Asaka…Masanobu Asaka. It's nice to meet you." He extended out a hand, and reluctantly, Wataru slowly approached him. Of course he had shaken the other's hand, but he surely kept his distance. "Wataru, right? Well, I was worried you wouldn't find my address, but when I saw you standing there outside my window, I just knew it was you."

He motioned toward the said window that clearly displayed his embarrassing cry fest. The night was turning into a subjective issue of love, hate, distress and confusion. Wataru wasn't in the right state of mind to make any decision at this point. He came to talk to him, to sort things out and here he stood, gawking at him questionably.

"K-Kazuki…" He couldn't concentrate. The disheveled memories that pondered his thoughts were running rampage in his mind. The stern look of his eyes, his charm directing itself toward those other then himself, and the impudent tone Kazuki seemed to use on him. He was losing him, he was losing the love and he was losing the owner of his precious ring.

His vision was blurred for a moment. There wasn't a way to decipher the emotion that presented upon Masanobu's face, but Wataru felt something warm stream lightly under his eye. "Are you okay?"

Fingers cascaded down his cold cheek and fastened under his chin. It seemed like the only way to lift his downcast eyes as Wataru attempted to anchor his gaze toward the floor once again. However, Wataru stubbornly turned his head away and kept his gaze down.

"I'm sorry." Wataru murmured meekly.

At first, Masanobu raised a brow in question, but lightly smiled once he retracted his arm and tilted his head slightly to the side with understanding. " Those rings…you were deciding to give it to this Kazuki person."

"I-I was thinking about it."

He chuckled with every ounce of sympathy that he could conjure up. Of course, the laughter escaped him at the most unpleasant moment since Wataru slightly glanced at him unnervingly. But, Masanobu wrapped an arm gently around his tiny head and pulled him into a friendly embrace to ease the tension.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm not laughing at you but I'm wondering…did you read the agreement you signed up for?"

Wataru slowly escaped his grasp, his infamous 'what are you talking about' look had already formed amongst his features.

"So you didn't read it thoroughly?"

With yet another trill of laughter, Masanobu closed the little gap between them. Wataru didn't know what to do or what to say. So instead, he stood completely still as a hand firmly placed upon his shoulder as Masanobu leaned in close and whispered words that shockingly widened Wataru's eyes.

What had his perfection come to? To other's he had that annoyingly seamless façade played off, but towards Wataru he knew he was doing something wrong. Sure, he was worried about Wataru's grades and ranking, He was also worried about his own placements in college and as well as the worry of having people discovering his so called 'girlfriend', that everyone expected him to have.

However, Kazuki could feel the standoffish aura that Wataru was submerged in. Wataru was on edge, quiet, and agreed to what ever he suggested. He never retorted to Kazuki's playful antics nor did he seem to trust him. There was a list of questions that came about every time they were alone, but who could really blame him. Kazuki was sneaking off to places lately without consenting his one and only Wataru.

"But it's not as if I need to tell him anything. I have my reasons for being busy." He was on a hot plate right about now. Fawningly observing Wtataru's dubious features, Kazuki knew the other wanted an explanation for his many canceled dates as well as unanswered phone calls.

"I bet he thinks I'm cheating or something even worse." Wataru was easy to read and for some reason, Kazuki found it both an advantage as well as a burden.

A flickering light beamed down on him while he scanned the area to locate any street signs near by. "Why would he irresponsibly meet a complete stranger off the net. Does he not watch any movies or have any sense of knowledge?"

He was apparently close by. There was at least 2 and a half blocks he had to go through until he could finally give Wataru a piece of his mind. Surely enough, Kazuki was pissed off, but he had a heart to at least lay it on him lightly. It was the least he could do since he's Mr. perfect.

The chill of the air licked at his face and the hoodie he had on didn't help with the warmth he sought out. Hands buried deep into his jacket pocket with little effort to resolve the one little problem he had. The alley that he cut through was filthy, repulsive and constricting but he reminded himself that this so called mission was all for Wataru.

His sensitive, and lighthearted Wataru Fujii.

Ever since they were dating, he picked up so much from Wataru lately. Kazuki learned to be understanding, sympathetic and supportive, but the one negative trait he adopted was staring solemnly at the floor. Maybe it was some kind of action to relieve stress and bring forth senseless memories.

With his head hung low, his mind took him back to his older brother's objection toward his 'disappointing and disgraceful relationship'. There were words of absolute hate that simmered in his thoughts and for once in his life, he wanted to take off the mask and reveal every 'disgraceful' thing in his life to the world.

He just wanted to take off the immensely heavy weight off of his shoulder and let out a sigh of relief.

Coming out of the suffocating alley had caused a breath of fresh air to hit him right in the face. He felt a sense of relief that he was looking for but that sudden calm stifled into a state of anger and confusion as he spotted the one person he was looking for.

About 20 ft. away was the delicate silhouette of Wataru's small form. His back was facing him, but what Kazuki notice was the slight smirk that resided upon the stranger's face in front of his beloved. He could have sworn the other was looking straight at him and to make it even worst, the bastard trailed his lips toward Wataru's ear and directed those conniving eyes directly at him. They stirred with amusement as he wrapped his arms around Wataru and shockingly, his supposed 'lover' returned the gesture.

"What the hell…" Every part of him wanted to approach the bastard and punch him right across the face, but he just stood there. Was the night sky playing tricks on his eyes or did Wataru just entwine his hand with the other's accursed fingers?

Every thing he saw was as lucid as ever. In Kazuki's perspective, the embrace seemed to go on forever, but once they had pulled away from each other, the bastard once again gave Kazuki a little grin and led Wataru into his home.

He didn't know what bothered him more. The fact that the 'soon to be dead' bastard was intentionally touching his boyfriend to get on his nerves, or the way Wataru calmly abided with the other's every embrace and caress.

"Wataru…" Once the door closed behind them, Kazuki couldn't find it in himself to retrieve the one he loved most. It was as if the cool and perfect, Yuichi Kazuki gave up for the first time in his natural born life.

* * *

New ideas came to mind for this story, but anyways. I hope there's some interest in it xD.I know there is ton of confusion right now but will be cleared up next chapter just a tad bit 3


End file.
